Protection, Destiny, Love
by Queen-Misift-01
Summary: She was the only survivor of the Saxon raid, with her father dead, her brother feared dead, she has no choice but to ride onto The Wall. When she arrives she is a broken woman. Lancelot is the only person who can connect with her, for it was his destiny t


**'Burn every Village, Kill everybody. Never leave behind you, a man, woman or child who could ever carry a sword'-Cerdic Saxon Leader.**

Summary: She was the only survivor of the Saxon raid, with her father dead, her brother feared dead, she has no choice but to ride onto The Wall. When she arrives she is a broken woman. Lancelot is the only person who can connect with her, for it was his destiny to protect her.

A/N:Okz this is my first KA story, one of many, please, please be kind. I do like constructive critisims but not flames. RNR

Disclaimer: Um I own no one except Anghard and Launfal, God I wished I owned the Knights. Quote is to Henry Miller, also not mine.

RatingT

* * *

"_You can't play you're a girl"._

_The tears rushed to her eyes, It hurt for her brother to say such things to her. Of course he was simply trying to impress his friends, who of course all agreed with him._

_She angrily pushed him, pushed him with such force that he fall. She ran back to her hut, where her father was. Tears streaming down her ivory face._

"_Father!", She cried, she threw herself into her father's sturdy arms._

_He looked at his daughter, even at seven summers; the spitting image of her dead mother._

"_What is wrong my daughter?"._

"_Father, Launfal won't let me play. Why can't I play father, girls can sword fight too!", She said loudly._

_Her father laughed, "That they can Anghard, and you are just as good as your brother, how about I teach you some moves?"._

* * *

_(Three years later)_

_They had seen them before they had heard them, the tribe knew that they would come. It was a day they would have to face.She gripped tightly onto her brother, she would not let him go. He would not go with those men, he would not leave her and her father._

_

* * *

_

_Launfal gently touched his sister shoulder, "Do not fear Angha", He whispered, she looked into his eyes and gave a weak nod. His best friend Lancelot was stood by their side, he gave her a playful wink._

"_Every man has his own destiny: the only imperative is to follow it, to accept it, no matter where it leads him", Her father said loudly to his son. Launfal nodded, knowing that his destiny had been chosen and he would follow._

_He turned to his sister, "Do not fear Angha for I shall return". She nodded, and gave him a hug. A hug that she tried to make last a lifetime, for she knew that she would never see him again no matter what he said._

_Pulling her lucky amulet from her pocket she ran towards Lancelot, "Lancelot, Lancelot!". He looked up from his horse, She pushed it into his hands. No need to say any words. He looked at the amulet in the shape of a claw, before clasping it in his hands._

* * *

Her tunic was torn, her face bruised. She nudged the horse harder, urging it to push on. She must reach it, she must. Her breath was coming at a staggered pace now, her eyelids willing to shut trapping her inside the hellish memories that forged her brain day and night.

She could feel her grip on the rains slip, she must carry on. She must hold on.

* * *

Lancelot looked towards the sky, the nights were drawing in now making the days longer, and the weather even more bitterly cold. He wrapped his cloak around his body, he didn't really need. He was so used to this weather, after fifteen long gruelling years.

Suddenly he heard some yells, the gates to the wall were flung open, a horse bounded in, the hooves making a thunder on the soft earth beneath it. There was a body on the horse, almost dead. The horse grinded to a stop beside him, the body fell to the floor. His brother in arms Artorius Castor stood next to him.

"Is she alive?", Lancelot wondered staring at the lifeless woman, Arthur checked for a pulse. He nodded, there was one, it was weak. Very weak.

"Barely", Arthur studied her face. "Who is she?".

Her eyes fluttered and she let out a small strangled cry.

"LAUNFAL".

* * *

His eyes were lying, he could not believe them. He could not believe them because the woman that lay before him, was the sister of his childhood friend, Launfal. A fallen knight.

He watched as her forehead beaded with sweat and her body thrashed from side to side.

"How is she?".

The maid looked up, "Her pulse is still weak, she burns sir", She quickly replaced a cooling cloth onto the girl's forehead.

"Here!", Lancelot held his hand out for the cloth, "Let us be, I shall take care of her", the maid handed him the cloth and scurried away from the room.

Lancelot pushed back a blonde curls from her bruised face, the cuts and scratches were deep, and there was bruising everywhere.

"What happened Angha?". He then asked himself**, what happened?**

* * *

She opened her eyes, she was in a room, she didn't know where. But she was alive, maybe? She wasn't sure of it. She was no longer in her village, for the screams of those dying were gone, only in reality for they were in her mind forever.

Her emerald eyes focused on the figure infront of her, she shrank back not recognising.

"Do you not recognise me?", came a voice.

Anghard focused a little hard, the dark brown curls, the infamous smirk lining his face, she looked at the amulet around his neck, the claw.

"Lancelot?", her voice came out as a whisper, without warning she threw herself into his arms. "I thought you were dead".

Lancelot smiled, and hugged the girl back, "I could say the same about you Angha". He touched her face gently, "What happened?".

"Nothing", She pushed his hands away.

"Angha tell me", He pleaded, she must tell him. She must tell him at once, so he can avenge them.

"They came late at night, we did not know. Father was old, he was weak, he couldn't do anything. They took everything, and that which they did not take they killed. Saxons killed father, I tried to stop them I could. I only just managed to escape", She said tears sliding down her eyes at the memories.

"Another Saxon invasion?", He said outloud to himself.

"The army was fairly small, small enough to destroy the village. I was the only one to make it alive, a little girl Rowan, I found her. I tried to keep her alive Lancelot, I tried so hard", Anghard had begun to sob now, "I tried but she died, she was only four summers. Too young to die at the hands of the Saxons".

"What are you doing in Briton?".

"Samartia is gone Lancelot, our tribe decided it was time to move on. The land was growing bare, and the crops were failing. My father thought it be wise to move to the land they called Briton. Launfal is dead, is he not?", Anghard said trying to wipe her tears away.

"He died a heroic death Angha, he died in battle. Died saving my life, he told me to take care of you if the time ever came", Lancelot said tears rising to his own eyes at the memory of his lost friend.

"I have no one, for I am alone".

Lancelot shook his head, and held the woman tight. "You are never alone Angha, for you have me".

* * *

By mid morning, she was better. Her fever had gone down during the night. Lancelot had stayed with her through out the time. He remembered the conversation between him and Launfal just moments before battle.

"_I was thinking of home today, Lance"._

_Lancelot frowned and looked towards his faithful friend, "I haven't thought of home in a long time"._

_Launfal nodded understanding why, it was painful to think of home. They home they had not known for fifteen years._

"_My sister must be at least eighteen summers old now. Do you remember her?"._

_Lancelot smiled, "Who can forget Angha, that little blonde head used to follow us all the time. All she wanted was to be one of the boys"._

_Launfal nodded, "And I never let her, I promised her that I would return. Will we ever return to our lands Lance?", He sighed, "I have missed out on eleven summers of her life, in those summers I should have been teasing her, playing around, and most of all making sure that no man ever hurt her"._

"_We can do nothing about our fate Laun"._

"_We can follow it"._

_Both men smiled, Launfal placed a hand on Lancelot's shoulder._

"_If anything happens to me", He began but Lancelot cut him off. "Don't say that, you are the strongest knight I know"._

"_I will die in battle Lancelot, for I know that already. But if I shall die, promise me that you will take care of Angha. You will find her, and if she may come to you. That you shall not turn her away", Launfal said loudly._

"_I promise you Launfal"._

He may not have gone to find her, but she came to find him and Lancelot would make sure he would look after her, like he had promised.

* * *

Ok so this is like one of my little babies, please be gentle. I apologise profusly for the grammar mistakes, at three am writing is a bad idea. This is no excuse and they shall be corrected, fans of my other stories. I plan a huge update, as i have a week off work!. Yay!.

Enjoy

RNR

Luv ya

QM01

XX


End file.
